User talk:Sparrowsong
Signatures Jane Volturi (talk!) Sparrowsong (talk!) Sparrowsong (talk!) Sparrow (song) Jane Volturi (a.k.a. Sparrowsong) Jane (Volturi) Aphrodite (Goddess of Love) Sparrowsong BrookClan Camp Sparrowkit (BrookClan Camp) Mew Peach (Sparrowsong) Mew Peach Sparrowkit Jane Volturi Sparrowsong Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess Polls Is this a good user? Yes, I think you're a great user! No, I hate you! So-so, you're ok... Do you like my charart? Yes No So-so Am I a good admin? Yes No So-so Charart Requests Please put all charart requests here. Re:Mythclans it's Redclaw7's site--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 15:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hiya, Sparrow. I'd be glad to make Goldenbird's warrior version. Just one thing: I stink at the jagged y markings that are on her apprentice and kit versions. Would you mind if I made my style tabby markings instead? Oh, and yes, I read Secret. Loved it, as I did all of your stories. :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 19:38, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Here's Goldenbird! Just tell me if I need to fix anything! :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:01, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Lol, no problemo. :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Sure, you can join. Just one thing - could you take out 3 of your characters? Because if I added all of them, you would have 13 cats, and I want to keep everyone's cat number at a maximum of 10. Lol, sorry if I'm being annoying xP. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:28, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Yay, now RavenClan is nice and full. :) Thanks for joining! --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Favor I have a favor for you. I know I have to move the Confessions of the Shadow page but I haven't yet because I've been out of town so what I'm asking is can I bring the page back for like a day, move the article and then delete it again? Just curious because I don't feel like typing the whole thing over again. Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:47, October 23 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sparrow, I'll let you know when I'm done! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:55, October 23 2009 (UTC) Done! Thanks so much! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 23:12, October 23 2009 (UTC) Honeykit Here she is: if you want me to change or fix something just tell me.[[User:Hiddensun|[[User:Hiddensun|'Hiddensun ★']]]] 01:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Can I?? Hi Sparrowsong! :)Can I join 1 of your clans??? If possible can I join as a Mistclan Leader??? --Pebbleshine 11:11, October 24, 2009 (UTC)PebbleshineIt’s ME! Hey sparrow (can I call yiou that?) I would like to be the leader of mistclan if it is still free. I would be called Pebblestar(Pebbledash) and She is a Silver she-cat with white and black dashes all over her body with deep blue eyes. thanks.--Pebbleshine 06:49, October 25, 2009 (UTC)[[User:Pebbleshine|PebbleshineIt’s ME! Also can you join 1 of my clans? If you do tell me and please 9if you want) can you choose 1-4 cats?--Pebbleshine 13:14, October 25, 2009 (UTC)[[User:Pebbleshine|Pebbleshine[[User Talk:Pebbleshine|It’s ME! | Thanks Thanks for joining my site, hope to see you on there [[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 10:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC)